ROBLOX: "Urban Patrol" - EPIC WAR GAME! / VenturianTale
'''ROBLOX: "Urban Patrol" - EPIC WAR GAME! | VenturianTale '''is a video in which BethanyFrye and HomelessGoomba play Roblox with the Urban Patrol mini-game. It was uploaded on January 6, 2016. Plot Bethany and Isaac are members of an elite commando unit known as "Red Team" assigned to take control of all the buildings in the town before Blue Team. They arrive in a tank just as the Blue team kills them all and wins the round. The unclaimed buildings are marked in yellow. Bethany takes a helicopter to move the team (comprised of Isaac, upinashes and doomguy48) to the buildings quicker but accidentally leaves a upinashes behind. They successfully capture most of the buildings but a tank shoots them down. They return to base to get another helicopter and this time Isaac flies, going very low to avoid detection whilst Bethany and doomguy48 shoot). The second time they capture almost all of the remaining buildings before being shot down again, as well as staying in the air long enough to reach the target and bail out, Bethany and Isaac are thrown clear of the helicopter when it explodes but Isaac falls off of the roof of the building and Bethany uses parkour to chase after him. This time Bethany and Isaac find themselves stranded behind enemy lines and must defend the last unclaimed building from Blue Team. Isaac tried to find Bethany again but went in the wrong building. Standing on the rooftop, Bethany spotted a helicopter going behind a building and sniped a Blue Team member on the rooftop. Isaac arrived just as Bethany realized a tank was closing on their position. They also discover that Blue Team has captured a building, take the wall down to ground level, and together with doom, go on a mission to take the building. They sneaked around a building and shot at another Blue Team mook, scaring him away from his tank. doom commandeered the tank and Isaac captured the building whilst Bethany collected an ammo crate she discovered lying around. Just as they left the building, however, wc93 shot at them from a rooftop with a rocket launcher. Bethany ran into a building to take out wc93 and ran straight into MelinaTellez. She killed her within seconds and moved on, but wc93 took her by surprise by jumping own from the rooftop and jumping her at the door. Bethany ran away and they both had a very long gunfight which ended with Bethany taking a rocket to the face. This caused her to decide to take a tank. When she arrived at base, she discovered jermiah423 laying siege to it from a hilltop inside a tank. Isaac reported from the frontline that the other team wasn't fighting back. Bethany and jermiah got into a tank rodeo, the two tanks collided with each other and jermiah jumped into Bethany's tank, threw her out and took control of it. Bethany then took control of his tank, but jumped out when it caught on fire. jermiah took her out with a single shell and obliterated her completely. Bethany and Isaac regroup at Red Team HQ and teleport to a building on the edge of the West side of town that is being fought over by both teams. Bethany teleported to an adjacent building and walked to the base, only to find it deserted. No longer blinking Red and Blue concurrently but just blinking Red, Bethany took this to mean that there were hostile forces in the building. Isaac tried to warn Bethany of impending danger but just as he called her he was killed by a rocket launcher. Arriving at the rooftop, she found wc93 standing on the roof, claiming the base - and holding a rocket launcher. Bethany realized that wc was the same person who killed both her and Isaac and goes into a rage, determined to kill him and stop him taking the base once and for all. wc tries to shoot Bethany but at the last moment a wounded Isaac jumps in front of the rocket, taking the fall for Bethany but dying on the process. A random helicopter (apparently on the Blue Team, as the rocket left lying on the roof is blue) then appears and kills wc93. Isaac returns and they capture the base. The day is won! Appearances *Blue Team **Bethany Frye **Isaac Frye **upinashes **doomguy48 **jasonhood0o4 **alvinthekid4 *Red Team **MelinaTellez **AmeliaPanHea **itfoxbox **wc9 **jermiah423 **coolpro131 Category:Roblox videos Category:Roblox Category:Episode Category:Videos Category:2016 videos